G'zahn Sevenfeathers (Balmung)
"Now, THAT is interesting.....do tell...." Appearance At just over five fulms, Zahn of the Griffin Tribe isn't tall by comparison to other races but he stands out in every other aspect. From his stylish and feathery white hair, pointed white furred ears, and long floofy white tail to his golden gaze and penchant for eye-catching casual styles of dress, this seeker epitomizes the silly term "Cool Cat". Meticulous about grooming, he takes great pains to remain clean and presentable in even the murkiest of environs. Keeping a collection of garments in his chocobo's pack is but one example of the lengths he'll go to make a good impression. The variety of styles also lends itself to a sense of adaptability, outerwear for all seasons and regions, fine suits for any very special occasion, but more commonly well designed casual travelling attire. When one spends much of their life on the roads and skyways selling services and wares, looking one's best is key. Profile Born to an unorthodox outcast of the Seekers' Griffin Tribe, Zahn is the only son of G'oshosi who renounced the traditional Tia/Nunh roles of the tribes in favor of bonding to a single woman of a different race. Nothing is known about her, G'oshosi and Zahn never utter a word about the woman who brought the young merchant into the world. Ever. As such, Zahn was raised like a miqo'te hunter but with the core values of a simple family life. For most of his young life, he enjoyed a calm, peaceful existence until manhood where Zahn became infatuated with the hustle and bustle of the markets he and his father traded in. The exchange of coin, ideas, the formation of alliances and the collection of rivals and enemies within these independent communities fascinated him. Becoming a merchant of some minor renown took years and the Cool Catte enjoys his fortune and favor, but it doesn't slow him down. His prices are fair, but firm. He travels far and wide to bring his goods and services everywhere, helping those in need where applicable but always with an eye for business. Affiliations and Known Associates Zahn has provided goods, repairs, and services for all three city-states and their peoples, he has contacts within mid-level authority in all three Grand Companies. He is frequently found amongst the Griffin Tribe (FC), specifically his cousin G'aibhne Nunh. CONCEALED INFORMATION Zahn is actually a Captain of the Maelstrom Command, commanding a small squadron of spies called "The Admiral's Eyes". This information is a closely guarded secret at deadly expense, though other agents of espionage may have heard tell of the squad and that their Captain is a potbellied Lalafell rogue called Regni Polegni, a suspected alias. Characteristics * Nicknames: Zahn, Sevenfeathers, "Young Claw" * Age: Essentially 25 * Gender: Male ** Sexuality: Unknown, Zahn expresses no amorous intentions to anyone. ** Marital Status: Assumed unmarried * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Height: 5 and 1/4th Fulms * Weight: 120 Ponze * Body: Lithe * Hair: White * Eyes: Golden * Skin: Tan * Clothing: Made of high quality material. Likes * Good Conversation * Making Gil * Being Helpful * Nature * Peace Dislikes * Cheapskates * Being Bored * War * Gremlins * Narcissism Areas of Expertise * Martial: Known: Archery, Hidden: Ninjitsu * Crafting: Accomplished in all basic fields of service and repair, excels at smithing and weaving. * Other: Business, Economics, Politics, Espionage. Strengths * Can talk anyone to death * Has a nose for wealth * Marksmanship * High alcohol tolerance * Rumor-mongering Weaknesses * Narcissist * Dairy Allergy (Bad Gas, Bro) * Talks too much * Always travelling * Tribal Stigma (Son of an Outcast) Other Notes Religion: Oschon and Byregot of the Twelve Quirks: Talks too much! Equipment: varies OOC Inspirations: Thinks like Keisuke Urahara (Bleach), Acts like Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins)